The Importance of Names
by redpetal888
Summary: My name is Senju Kenna. I have two older brothers, Hashirama nii-san and Tobirama nii-san. They love me, but they are too overprotective. They dont like the man I love. But I suppose that's understandable. Considering he's an Uchiha. (OCxOC, side pairing of MadaraxOC)
1. Prologue

(Author's Note: this is mainly an OCxOC story …it has some characters from canon, but mainly its about the OC's… There is a side pairing of Madara and a different OC, that you might recognize from The Other Mask….sorry to disappoint anybody. I hope you still read this *begs*)

**Prologue **

_ Where am I?_

_ Am I dead?_

_ No, I don't think so…_

_ If I was dead then I would be somewhere._

_ …Right?_

My head feels like it has been turned into a pincushion for red-hot nails. I feel burning pains, all around my body…

I can't open my eyes, it seems, so I am surrounded by darkness…it doesn't feel right. Something's off. Of course, I suppose this kind of thing is ALWAYS off. It certainly isn't normal.

I cannot recall how I came to be in this… situation. My memories seem blurry, like someone's messed with my mind too much for me to make sense of all the mess.

Let's see… what do I know about myself?

My name… my name is… Kenna, I think. Senju Kenna. Yes, that sounds right…

Where do I live? ….I can't remember…a village, perhaps? With my family? Do I _have _family?

Yes, I think I do… but who are they? I think I have a brother…no, two brothers… one with brown hair, and one with white…but what are their names? …Hashirama….Tobirama…yes, I remember now. My older brothers…

Where are they? What happened? This is so frustrating….

I think… I think I ran away…from them…. Why did I do that?

…

…..

…..I remember why I ran away. I don't feel like thinking about it, since whenever I do the burning in my head increases.

Even thinking hurts…

All of a sudden, the darkness surrounding me lifts, and for the first time in what seems like ages, I am able to open my eyes and see the world around me.

It appears I am outside, and I feel a soft presence under me. Reaching a hand downward, I find out the soft cushion is grass…

I am propped up against a tree, facing a sunny meadow. The grass is a bit tall, and there are lots of flowers…

Huh.

I recognize this place.

It's where I used to go when I was younger, when I wanted to get away from all the stress and business of the clan… and where I met a certain man that has, in ways, changed my life forever.

Which brings me back to the reason why I originally ran away…

My brothers found out that I was in love with a certain man. To put it mildly, they don't like him. In a way, I suppose I understand the reason, but… couldn't they at least _try _to understand a little bit?

I had tried to reason with them before…

But I know now that that's a futile attempt. There's no way my brothers will ever accept an Uchiha into their family.

Both of our clans...just….

There's no way it will work out. They hate each other. The Senju and the Uchiha will never stop fighting. There's simply too much bad blood between them.

A breeze floats in through the meadow, and I smile. It feels nice against my skin, and it seems to help cool the burning pains I feel.

_Wait… why am I having burning pains? I still can't remember… come to think of it, I can't remember coming to this meadow at all… I was simply running away from my home…_

I look up, and suddenly my heart fills with fear….

"M-Madara…"

He is standing on a branch of the tree I am leaning on, looking down at me with a predatory glance. His sharingan eyes seem to make it look like it is a demon watching me, rather than a man.

"So you finally noticed I was here… My fool of an older brother seems to have exaggerated on your abilities, hasn't he?" His sounded smooth, almost amused. He probably enjoys this…

"Perhaps," is my quiet reply. I mentally slap myself for sounding so weak.

"Ooh, the little Senju girl is scared," he laughs, making me want to scramble away, in fear of the powerful being that stood before me.

I hate being so timid…

"It doesn't matter if you're scared. What matters is that you don't talk."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He grinned. "So it seems you are dim-witted as well. Well, to put it simply, you are coming with me."

He jumps forward, locking his gaze onto me, and suddenly I feel myself go limp. Everything goes black again…

(Second Author's note: So…um…what do you all think? I'm reconsidering the idea of continuing this (I wrote it a long time ago and decided not to publish it), but I don't know if it's a good idea. Some feedback would be nice but no flames, please. If you don't like my story, please tell me in a respectful way…)


	2. The life of Uchiha Senta

The Importance of Names

_It's almost funny…_

_I've spent all my life trying to prove everyone around me that I'm stronger than they believe._

_But…_

_I've never succeeded._

_And I never will._

_Because I'm not strong._

_I'm weak._

Once again, I am immersed in the shadows which I have recently become so familiar with…

I know I'm not dead this time. Madara likes to play with his victims before killing them. That much I've learned from the many years spent watching my older brothers converse over the matters of war, enemies, clans…

But… what about my beloved?

* * *

The life of Uchiha Senta wasn't a normal one. From birth, he had been overwhelmed with different expectations and orders about what he was supposed to be. It was expected of him to become very powerful, very young, which he did.

A prodigy of fire-style, he showed a great deal of promise to the elders of the clan. It wasn't until the boy had turned six that something seemed off.

Rather than partaking in the many sparring matches and practicing his jutsu, Senta preferred to spend his time in the forest, amongst the creatures and plants. In this way, he differed from his younger brothers, Madara and Izuna.

At first, the elders chose to ignore this. He was young, and would most likely change before it became a prominent anomalism.

But through his development and growth into a young man, it did not change at all, and instead became an increasingly common thing.

This worried everyone, especially the young man's father.

Because of Senta's peaceful nature and lack of sparring, it wasn't much time before he was seemingly surpassed by Madara- and, in a few years, Izuna as well.

His relationships with Madara deteriorated from then on- he saw Senta as wimpy and unworthy of the Uchiha clan legacy. Izuna never seemed to notice- or, if he did, he simply didn't care.

But, among the abnormal incidents featuring around Senta's life, there was one that was perhaps more… riveting than the others. Something that really showcased Senta's so-called "wimpy" personality.

During the aftermath of a rather bloody dispute with a few of the smaller rival clans (which, of course, they won without contest) Senta spared the lives of several prisoners, releasing them, and allowing them to return to their clan.

This sparked outrage within the Uchiha.

Upon his return to the clan's residence, everyone around him showered him with scorn and disgust. All of the respect that he had managed to accumulate, as little as it was, was instantly lost.

And for his father, who had until this point put up with his strange behavior, this was the breaking point.

After many screaming matches and quite a few violent fits, he disgraced Senta and removed him of his privileges as first born- he would never become clan leader. Instead, the next eldest, Madara, would become the leader.

And the strangest thing, the thing that shocked his family, that set him so far apart from his brothers, was…. He didn't care. At all.

In fact, it seemed almost as if he never wanted his birthrights at all.

Which, if possible, made him even more estranged within his clan. But by that point, it was only normal.

From that point on, almost no one saw or heard from him again. Yes, they knew he was alive, but… he was never present at war meetings or meals.

It was almost as if he were a ghost, watching everything from the shadows. And, in a way, it was fitting.

For ghosts carry many secrets. And Senta was no different.

**End of Chapter 2**

(Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short . I'll try to make up for it in the next chapters. Also…a big thank-you to Dina Sana and Yuti-chan. Your reviews make me so happy! ^^)

.


End file.
